


Painting Pictures On Faces

by bonotje



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, parent!phan, video filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special Make-Up Challenge video featuring their daughter Ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Pictures On Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was totally inspired by [Louise's new video where Darcy does her make-up ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ji8bfGEtao)

Ever since Ella had appeared in one of their Day In The Life videos people had been requesting for her to be in more of their videos. They didn’t want to share their daughter with the internet too much, but Phil reaching 6 million subscribers seemed like a good enough occasion to bring her back on his channel.

They had gone out to a drugstore to buy some random make-up items. They had thrown away the make-up they had bought for the make-up challenge they did all those years ago thinking that was over and done with. Apparently not Dan thought. Ella had been playing with her set of fake make-up a lot lately so the idea had come to them easily. When they had brought up the idea to the five year old she had all but jumped out of her skin with excitement.

So now Ella was sat on their bed, Phil’s trusty blue and green duvet covering it this time as they set up their equipment. She looked on at her dads in fascination as she normally wasn’t allowed in the room when they filmed their videos.

“Are you ready to film sweetie?” Phil asked as they were done setting everything up.

She nodded before rethinking it and shaking her head no.

“What’s wrong hon?” Dan asked as he saw the distressed look appear on his daughter’s face.

“I want Bear-Bear,” she murmured quietly.

“Of course, why don’t you go and get him from your room.”

She ran off to the room across the hall to get her beloved stuffed bear that looked much like the one Dan had slept with throughout his childhood. Soon enough she reappeared in their room, now clutching the bear under her arm.

“All good now,” Phil asked looking down at her fondly.

“Yes!”

Dan closed the door to the room and turned on the camera before sitting down on the bed, Ella was sat in between them Bear-Bear hugged close to her chest. He looked over at his husband to signal he was ready to go.

“Hey guys! So today I have a very special guest on my channel, the one and only Miss AmazingEllaisnotonfire!”

“Really Phil, really?”

“Oh and I guess Dan is here as well,” he said acting nonchalant about it.

“Rude! But really Phil we’re not giving our daughter a crazy nickname.”

“What? Louise still calls Darcy, Baby Glitter.”

“No, it’s just Ella, right Ella?”

“Yes, just Ella Daddy.”

“Okay so I’m joined by Ella and Dan.”

“And Bear-Bear!” Ella chimed in.

“And Bear-Bear of course. So what are we gonna do in this video just Ella?”

“’m gunna do Daddy and Papa’s make-up!”

“That’s right, we’re bringing back the classic make-up challenge,” Dan said.

“So we bought a load of different make-up for her to choose from. Some eyeshadow, lipstick, blush and mascara.” Phil pulled a scared face at that last one already scared of being poked in the eye.

“Don’t forget about the nail polish Phil, she’s been looking forward to that the most, right sweetie?”

“Yes!” she grinned.

“So what are you going to start with El?” Phil said pointing at the make-up in front of her.

“Hmm, this,” she said as she grabbed the eyeshadow pallet. She struggles to get the pallet open, so Dan helped her which meant he ended up being her first victim.

“Sit still Papa,” she giggled as she rubbed the brush over some bright blue eye shadow staining the brush with way too much eyeshadow. Dan closed his eyes and she started in the right place colouring his eyelids, but quickly making her way up through his eyebrows and onto his forehead. The excess eyeshadow getting stuck in his long eyelashes. Dan blinked rapidly when he felt it get in his eyes.

“Very good darling,” he said grimacing slightly as he still felt the eyeshadow cling to his eyelashes. “Now do Daddy’s eyeshadow yeah.”

She turned around to look at her other father concentration on her face as she tried to decide which colour eyeshadow to use, finally deciding on purple. For some reason Phil got off easy as she only painted his eyelids.

“Are you sure that is enough Ella?” Dan asked as he saw his husbands perfectly coloured eyelids. Phil looked at him with a knowing look.

“Oh wait no,” Ella smiled as she moved the brush to Phil’s nose and brushed a stripe down it.

“Thanks Dan. Why don’t you pick something else now, hmm?”

Next she grabbed the pink blush, a brush didn’t come with this one though.

“How do I put it on Daddy?”

“Why don’t you use the other brush again,” Phil suggested not wanting to have do wash the make-up off her hands later on. However, as she started to paint his cheeks with the pink blush he realised his mistake.

“Oh no it’s all purple Daddy!”

“Are you saying I’m not pretty with purple on my cheeks?” Phil said mock affronted.

“Course you’re still pretty Daddy, you’ll be the prettiest Daddy when I’m done.”

“What about me?!”

“How can you be the prettiest Daddy, you’re not a Daddy you’re a Papa. You can be the prettiest Papa!”

“Phew, I was getting worried there Ella-bear,” Dan said relieved.

Phil looked on fondly at his two favourite people. “Well now that that’s settled, why don’t you put some of the blush on Papa?”

“kay.” Ella dipped the brush back into the blusher and dabbed it onto Dan’s grinning cheeks. Bright pink circles now covered his face matching Phil’s purple/pink ones.

“What’s next,” Dan queried eyeing both the mascara and lipstick with slight apprehension.

“What’s this one Papa?” Ella asked holding up the mascara.

“That’s mascara, it goes on your eyelashes. Look it has a little brush to put it on,” Dan said as he opened the mascara for her.

“Why’s it black, black ‘s boring,” she said as she looked at the brush in disappointment.

“Black is not boring young lady, black is awesome. Look Papa’s shirt is black, is Papa boring?” Dan was wearing one of his ever present black t-shirts, though over the years some more colour had appeared in his wardrobe.

“No!”

“See, black is cool. Now why don’t you make my eyelashes awesome by putting the black mascara on it?” He closed his eyes as he saw Ella move the mascara brush towards his eyes, tongue poking out in concentration, to avoid being poked in the eye. He felt the wetness of the mascara on his eyelids as she completely missed his eyelashes a feeling he remembered from their previous make-up challenge.

“How do I look?” He asked as he opened his eyes again.

“Pretty!”

“My turn!” Phil chimed in. Soon enough both of Phil’s eyelids were covered in black smudges as well and it was time for some lipstick.

Ella twisted open the lipstick all the way, causing both of her parents to quickly jump in.

“Not so much honey, we don’t want to scrape lipstick of the floor again,” Phil said as he twisted the lipstick back down a bit, before puckering his lips for her to paint.

The look of concentration was back on the little girl’s face as she traced her father’s lips, leaving red smudges all around his lips.

“Nice,” Phil said as he moved to press a lipstick stained kiss on the giggling girl’s face.

“Daddy No!” She exclaimed wiping her hand across her cheek smudging the red lips.

“Oh no, you wiped away my kiss,” Phil pouted.

“Sorry Daddy,” Ella mumbled before moving to face her Papa with the lipstick.

Moments later Dan’s lips were painted bright red as well, though less smudges seemed to cover his face which made up for the abundance of eyeshadow covering the top half of his face.

“All done?” Phil asked Ella when she was finished with the lipstick.

“Yes, now your faces are all pretty!”

“Well I think our daughter is actually better at doing make-up then we were, right guys?” Dan told the camera.

“We look pretty good I must agree, good job Ella.”

“We still have one thing left though,” Dan reminded them, holding up the bottle of bright blue nail polish.

“Right, lemme just grab an old towel to cover the bed for that.” Phil got up to grab a towel from the wardrobe that they weren’t going to use anymore.

In the time it took Phil to cover the bedding with the towel Ella had managed to open the bottle which almost toppled over as she went to put it down on the towel.

“Why don’t I hold the bottle while you paint Papa’s nails,” Phil said as he quickly grabbed the bottle before its contents could spill all over the towel.

Ella dipped the nail polish brush in the bottle as Dan held his hands out for her. Her tongue poked out of her mouth in concentration as she painted the nail on his left thumb fairly well as she had a bigger surface to work with. His next few fingers however were quickly covered in excess nail varnish, but Dan couldn’t wipe the big grin from his face as his daughter giggled happily. When she was done he held his hands up to her and told her to blow on them, her face determined as she did so.

“Okay I think these will dry nicely now, why don’t you go and paint Daddy’s nails as well,” Dan said taking the bottle of nail polish from his husband as he displayed his hands for their daughter to work on.

Soon enough Phil’s nails (and fingers) were painted blue as well and it was time to end the video.

“You did such a good job darling, let’s say goodbye to the people watching now yeah?” Phil told his little girl.

“But Daddy I want blue nails as well! Can I please?!”

“We’ll paint yours after were done filming okay?” Dan suggested.

“’kay.”

“Well I hope you all enjoyed this special video. And I want to thank all 6 million of you for subscribing, it means a lot to me that all of you still enjoy watching silly old me after so many years,” Phil thanked his viewers.

Dan looked on at Phil with a fond smile on his face during his little speech thinking it was about time his husband reached the milestone, glad that their subscriber counts were finally evenly balanced.

“If you want to see more of Dan without the make-up than you can click on his face to subscribe to him and you can click the subscribe button below to subscribe to me and I will see all of you next time.” Phil ended the video.  

Dan ended the recording, noticing that they had been filming for close to an hour. Well that was going to be a difficult one to edit.

“Well that’s a thing that happened, we should probably go wash our faces.”

“But you look so pretty Papa.”

“I’m sorry hon you did a wonderful job, but me and Daddy have a meeting tonight.”

“Hmpf, okay, but will you paint my nails first?” Ella sighed.

“Of course,” Dan said as he reached for the bottle of nail varnish again. When he was done he took a picture of both of their hands to post online later on as a sneak peek for Phil’s new video.

Later they washed their faces and after Phil was done removing the nail varnish from his nails and fingers he handed the nail varnish remover to Dan. Dan went to take off the nail polish from his fingers, but kept the paint on his nails.

“Aren’t you going to take it all off?”

“I kinda like it, I might keep it on until it starts to chip,” Dan shrugged.

***

Bonus:

Later that day Dan and Phil walked into the BBC meeting room to talk about a new project. Before the meeting began they talked with the other people in the meeting for a bit. Sofia quickly noticed Dan’s blue nails and asked him about it.

“Ella did it, didn’t she do such a great job?!” Dan said excitedly, showing of his nails to whoever would look.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I killed you with all the fluff. Some parts were even too much for me whilst writing it xD.


End file.
